Confession
by The Shipper of Many Fandoms
Summary: My first Sly Cooper one-shot. Sly has returned to present-day Paris and is anxious to see his gang, and Carmelita once again. Reuniting with his friends was a bliss. But after hearing enraging news about the whereabouts of his lovely inspector, it turns out his rejoicing reunion will have to wait as Carmelita was being assaulted... by her own co-workers! Set after Sly returns. R&R!


**Author's Note**

 **Just a heads up everyone:**

 **a. This is my first Sly Cooper one-shot.**

 **b. There will be NO smut in this story in case you're wondering. This story was rated T for a reason.**

 **c. I'm kind of a recent fan of Sly Cooper. So if I ever make any mistakes in characterizations, fire away with your criticism.**

 **d. I couldn't be bothered making up names for the unofficial characters because making OCs aren't my thing for this fandom. And;**

 **e. I wanted to make this because I became a huge fan of the pairing between Sly and Carmelita. And this story has been deeply inspired by many of the fantastic stories I read on this fandom.**

 **Happy reading and don't forget to give me some feedback at any time. If there are any errors in grammar or spelling, then I apologize in advance. Be nice because this is my first Sly Cooper story, and flames will NOT be tolerated. Before you complain about the lack of smut, refer back to 'b'. I wrote this in respect to Carmelita Fox. She may be attractive but she is not meant to be some boy toy. So this story is dedicated not only to the pairing, but to Carmelita herself.**

* * *

 ** _Sly_**

* * *

The night carried on with silence. Grey and navy tones painted the skies, exposing nothing but the moonlight and those infinite blinking eyes that complemented its radiance. The city of lights stared from every block. You could see the enchanting view of the Eiffel Tower from every rooftop. Mumbled voices were heard, much less understood. Nothing has changed. All was calm.

I wasn't.

I swiftly sprinted across the roof, disturbing those below me with my rambling foot stomps. I glided over each building with celerity, climbing the rooves which stood erect before me. I didn't care about how tired I was. You could tell from my gritting ivories and infuriated orbs that I could care less about breaking a sweat. I mean don't you know how aggravating it is when you return back to your own timeline only to figure out that the love of your life is about to forcibly get laid by her own co-workers? No, no you don't. It would take a real _genius_ to travel back in time.

And speaking of geniuses, that's when my rage began. It all started when I returned to France thanks to one of my ancestors, who was intelligent enough to build me a time machine! But when I ended up in Ancient Egypt, a time machine had already existed from the same ancestor who built theirs for me when I was in Germany. And it turns out he went back in time as well to meet his own ancestors, and left traces of his own time in each period he visited. How about that? I gave him a little pep talk about my friend Bentley and how he made his own time machine for me and the gang to save the Cooper name. He was beyond impressed by this and in return, he talked about his son – who turned out to be my dad. I offered him a ride, but he gave me another pep talk about ruining the space time continuum, which was understandable considering Bentley nagged me about the same thing; followed by the fact that he was slightly too old for time travel and wanted to spend the rest of his life in peace. Bidding my final goodbye, I entered the portal and returned to Paris. It sure felt great to be home – the only time where I can make my own history in the Cooper Clan. It made me wonder if Bentley, Murray, and maybe even Carmelita, have been searching for me all these years. One way or another, I needed to find out.

I returned to my old hangout, where Bentley, Murray and I normally chill. I looked over by the window to check if they missed me. And as it turns out, they did. Nearly half a year passed, and even though they seemed to act like their normal selves, I could see the painful memories I had with them in their eyes. Murray looked as if he worked out eight hours a day! What has he been doing for the past five months? And Bentley, those gadgets seem so new! Most of them looked so dangerous he had to keep them sealed in some kind of static barrier. Out of all of them, he hasn't changed a bit. I jumped into the window to my room to prepare for another grand entrance, just to prove to them that it was me and not some Sly-Cooper-wannabe-imposter. The moment they started talking about me, I knew I had to step in. Upon showing myself to them, they grew all wide eyed and agape. I saw what I knew I would expect, trembling, tears, smiles, the whole jazz. And what a coincidence: They were having a video call with Dimitri, who saw me through his own screen and started doing a happy dance. I had a feeling he hasn't been grooving since the day I lost them. What I didn't expect was that I too felt the same thing: tears of joy. I tried to act cool, saying "Here I am," but they could see that I was just as stiff as they were. At that moment, we all felt like children again – we remembered those days chilling together in the orphanage and running away with stolen cookies in the middle of the night – but it wasn't exactly like that right now. We were crying in each other's arms. In fact, all our knees gave out and we had to literally break down crying tears of joy in our eternal man-hug. We all looked like sissies but we knew we didn't care. It was blissful to see them again. Life without them, while cooperating with my ancestors, was the toughest thing to endure.

As soon as I let go, I excitedly asked how Carmelita was doing. She was all I could think about throughout my adventures through time. She was all I could talk about to my ancestors – who found it weird considering I'm in love with a fox instead of a raccoon. The moment I asked, their smiles disappeared and Dimitri stopped dancing. They all looked at me worriedly. It was then I quickly started to feel worried too. I demanded for answers and Bentley told me they were just about to leave so they could rescue her. My fists clenched and I realized that Carmelita was in trouble. What was she in trouble for? These next few words made me grit my teeth.

For starters, it's no surprise that Carmelita's male co-workers have had their eyes on her since minute one, and I understood that she was always taunted due to the fact that she always failed to get me arrested, but what I didn't expect was that they were going to have their way with her tonight. How did they know? Somehow, she finally used the calling card I gave her to contact Bentley and Murray. At first it was only for small talk, and it warmed my heart when they mentioned her asking if they found me at that point. I wanted to believe that it was a sign of her reciprocating my feelings. Then all of a sudden, they said they heard what sounded like a door bang open in Carmelita's apartment. Instead of hanging up, she dropped the phone and prepared for action. Alas, they overheard her curse once she realized she wasn't armed with her shock pistol, and was completely vulnerable as her own co-workers had their guns pointed at her. They talked and talked, unaware that the phone was still on, and the gang heard everything. Neither Bentley nor Murray said a word and immediately sprang into action moments before I came in. Murray added that if they made her admit that she and I had some sort of connection, then she'd lose her job right off the bat! If she lied to protect her job, then they would have their way with her. It was tough to believe at first because I knew Carmelita doesn't give in easily. But when they mentioned something about handcuffing her to her own bed and blindfolding her against her will, my claws came out and I was ready to twist my heel and knock some sense into them.

That was when Bentley stopped me. He knew I couldn't handle this on my own. I needed a team. I needed my team back. I smirked. Dimitri discussed the plan with barging in there, saving Carmelita's life and wiping out her co-workers' memories so that they don't remember a single suspicion about our 'complicated relationship'. Luckily, Bentley had that covered. Using his newly advanced chemistry skills, he managed to create a serum which causes its victims to forget the events that occurred within the past twenty-four hours. And all I had to do was inject them _after_ I knock them out. It's not easy to inject someone during combat now is it? I could accidentally inject myself and get a twenty-four-hour-amnesia for the very first time. I certainly didn't want to forget my reunion with my team. I had the serum safely secured in my backpack and Murray offered me a ride, for old times' sake. I swear I felt myself tear up again at that point.

Those tears of joy soon became tears of sadness. It turns out that Murray used the van today to practice his driving skills and as a result, we had no fuel. I desperately asked Bentley the amount of time I had left to save Carmelita, and he panics by telling me I didn't have much time left. I growled at this and they told me to go on ahead while they refuel the van. It was a pain to leave my friends again, but at least they know I'll be back – with a vixen in my arms if I get lucky. I climbed onto the nearest pole and dashed away, glancing at the ephemeral beauty of the Eiffel Tower to soothe my nerves in the slightest. My eyes were on fire, and so was my body as I raced against time to rescue my lovely inspector, Carmelita Fox. Those crooks you call officers. They're all the same. They treat Carmelita like she's some meal at a fast food chain. You order her, take her, eat her out, and throw her away like a pile of garbage. The thought of it sickens me, causing me to run faster and defy gravity on every climb and fall. Hang on, Carmelita, I'm going to take you away from them and steal your heart once and for all.

* * *

 ** _Carmelita_**

* * *

I desperately struggled against the handcuffs chained to my wrists. I was just getting ready for bed that night, but I was desperate for answers. The life of crime without Sly getting in the way somehow became more difficult for me. Sure, I was on fire with busting dozens of criminals, but it felt very strange without Sly helping me out. I used to think that he was nothing but a hindrance to my plans, and that he was just a good-for-nothing thief who plays with my emotions like a violin. But after our last separation, what I felt was the last time he saved my life, I started to feel sorry for the way I mistreated him. I started to feel guilty for misjudging him; lying to him that he was my partner. It was a mistake. After discovering how heroic his ancestors were, I couldn't help but realize that I disgraced his Cooper name. My lie forced him to work on the other side of the law, the ones whose ancestors worked against his ancestors. But why? Why did he lie to me about his amnesia? Why did he do this job for me knowing it was against his family name? Honestly, I don't know. And I doubt I'll ever know.

I still kept the photo he kept of us. We were on a date that time, and he kissed me just when we had our photo taken! That little sneak. Right now, it was burned and soaked from the explosion. I remember finding it that night on my private search for sly. I always held it to my chest to this day, letting out a few tears hoping no one would notice my one true weakness.

During the call, I was intruded by my own co-workers! I couldn't believe it. Before I could search for my shock pistol, they all had their hands on me and pinned me on my own bed. My wrists struggled as they handcuffed them to the sides of my bed. They had a black cloth, which they used to cover my eyes. I cursed them, threatened them saying I was going to report them to Barkley for sexual assault charges. I knew what men thought about me. They only wanted me for my body and they hated me entirely for not giving myself up to them. They only scoffed and brought me an even more threatening source of blackmail.

"Don't worry, Inspector, we won't try anything with you. But, that'll only be so if you answer our question correctly."

I gulped.

"Is it or is it not true that you and that criminal, Sly Cooper were in a relationship?"

Their suspicious question nearly caused my heart to stop. I was about to lie and say no, but then they said:

"Now, before you 'deny' your true answer, we'll settle this with a deal you can't refuse. And of course, every decision comes with a price. If you admit that you were in a relationship with the thief, then we will record your answer and have you arrested. But, if you deny this, then you'll be forced to scream 'till our hearts are content."

That last part scared me and I immediately kept my lips shut. If I said yes, then I'll lose my job and still save my dignity. But if I said no, they were going to take me here and now. It sent cold shivers down my spine because I wanted to save myself for the right one. Hearing myself say this made me think of that Ringtail. I needed to think fast. I thought that if I committed another lie, it will haunt me for the rest of my life. And if I told the truth, I will lose everything. But right now, all I could think of was saving Sly's life.

Even though he wasn't around anymore.

I felt myself breaking, my body trembling, and tears threatening to fall. I was overwhelmed by Sly's loss and now I'm about to face one of the worst situations possible. I cursed myself inwardly for my appearance, my attitude, and all the misjudging comments I made towards Sly for the past years of my career. I felt my lips part and my chest rise and exhaled.

"Yes. We were in a relationship. And I'd rather lose my job than my dignity to you fiendish bastards! I'll have you under arrest when I get out of this! You'll wish you never set foot near me again," I snapped as I continued to struggle. My wrists started to burn from struggling.

"I knew it. Keep her down while the night is still young. We might as well have our way with her before turning her in."

My eyes widened in horror. I was tricked! Impossible! I had to say yes. If I didn't, then I my body will become a toy of their desires. I love Sly, and Sly alone, and I would only let myself go for him. I rambled angrily on the bed, kicking anyone who dared to crawl upon me. There were too many of them, five I would say. One of them held my legs down and the other made his way above me. I spat at him, threatening him that I will have him fired by all means necessary. He scoffed. Their names were too disgusting for me to mention at this very moment. I tried to scream but he clawed at my face and forced me to face him. Leaning down, I pursed my lips and shut my blinded eyes. My entire body was shaking with trepidation. Before he could touch or kiss me, I breathed out an inaudible whisper, one which caused a single tear to escape and stain the blindfold.

"Sly."

Within seconds, the windows burst open and a gust of wind blew against us. I kept my eyes closed, preparing for the worst. All of a sudden, I felt a new aura in the room. It was dark like death was in the air. I was too scared to know who it was, so I drooped my ears and gritted my teeth in hopes of easing myself. And with that, all was silent and my mind could only think of Sly. I listened to my broken heart and thought of everything Sly said and did for me. It was then I was absent in the moment and present in my own mind.

* * *

The officers looked to the window and saw a figure they haven't seen in months. The attire, the cane, the ringed tail, it was no doubt who he was.

"Okay, I've seen enough," Sly said in a low death-tone voice. They could really see the fire in his eyes.

"You!? It can't be!" stammered one of the officers. Noticing a motionless Carmelita made Sly unleash his anger throughout the room. 'What did they do to her?' 'Am I too late?' Questions like these haunted his mind and energized him for action.

"Oh, do guess. You know, you guys remind me of the fiendish five. In case you don't know them, they're the ones who stole certain treasures from me: one of them being my dad. Now, I've had a lot of treasures taken from me: skills, my family history, lives I've held dear, but seeing you so-called-men trying to steal my greatest treasure of all," Sly twisted his cane and crouched into his battle stance, finishing, "Is where this gets personal!"

And with that he dashed forward, swiftly snatching away their guns before they could bring them out. Some of them brought out daggers, which they kept in case their guns were taken. Sly felt like his own father as he singlehandedly tried to take out every officer he could get his hands on. Glancing over at a traumatized Carmelita, he felt the adrenaline soaking through as he kicked, punch, and swinged his cane against the officers. He continued to knock everyone out until one last officer remained. Sly breathed and showed no sign of weakness.

"So, you're the one who's been trying to screw with Inspector Fox? The traitorous Constable Cooper." he mocked.

Sly breathed with a grin. A raging grin, if you will. "That's Sly Cooper to you, blind mouse. And 'screw' is such a strong word. I'd like to point the term as 'wooing'. They're two different things, mind you." He spun his cane, stood upright and rested it on his back while hiding in the darkest side of the room. Then he brought his cane in front of him and slid his finger across the hook to flick off invisible dust. He went on chuckling, then growling in a deep tone voice.

"You know, I kind of expected this to be a fight for Carmelita's heart. But seeing you fight for her body and nothing else is seriously pathetic."

"Can you blame men like me? Any woman with a voluptuous and alluring figure like Carmelita's is a curse. She's pleasing to the senses. To men like me—"

"Uh, hello? By the looks of your crappy pep-talk, I'd say you're nowhere near point-one percent of being a man. I may be a thief, but at least I'm a gentleman," Sly interrupted tauntingly.

"Call me what you may, and yourself with what you think you are, because once I have you arrested I can get promoted to a position way higher than Carmelita's, and Carmelita will be mine."

"Talk about hungry. All you see in Carmelita is a slob of meat like she's your own prey! And arrest me? What are we in, a stand-up comedy? We both know that Carmelita is the best INTERPOL officer out there. And with her not being able to pin me down and have me arrested, what makes you think you're any better?" Sly barked.

"What's better is that I will take Carmelita on her own bed and have you behind bars!"

Sly grit his teeth at his words and tightened the grip on his cane. Not because of the way he threatened him, but because of the way he threatened to treat Carmelita. "Why you…"

"That's right, ringtail. I get you arrested, Barkley gives me the promotion, and Carmelita will be my own personal pet."

Sly crouched and prepared to lunge forward. "That's enough talk out of you."

He sprinted forward and swung his cane. He missed. He swung below. He missed again. The officer took out his dagger and slashed at him swiftly. It was almost inevitable for Sly, considering he was tired from his adventures and having to knock out four other officers. He endured a slash to his chest and abdomen as the officer struck back with celerity. Holding his cane, bearing his father's name, he lowered it as it was hooked onto the officer's neck, released the hook from him, and shoved it up, hitting his chin until he hit the ground, head first, and passed out. Easy peasy. He crouched down slightly and placed his hand on his chest. Looking at it, he saw a slash of blood stained against his glove. He shrugged it off and headed to Carmelita's bed, wondering if she heard everything that went on just then. Noticing the cuffs, he savaged through the pockets of the officers for keys before stabbing them with a syringe full of serum. He whistled to call forth Bentley and Murray to escort them out after they had just arrived with their van half full. Wondering what will happen to the officers, Bentley explained that they won't remember anything that happened the following day and they will be sent to their locations like it was one vague dream gone wrong.

As Murray left with the last officer, Bentley halted Sly before he could follow.

"Why don't you spend the night with Carmelita? After everything she's been through, she could use some of your comfort," Bentley suggested.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I doubt she'll want my company. I kind of accepted the fact that our relationship is never going to happen considering we'll always be on the opposite side. But I'll always love her, and that's why I'm here," Sly muttered.

"Sly, I wanted to tell you this before you left but Carmelita—"

"Hello? Who's there?!" spat a hasty voice.

"I think it's best you hear it from her. Good luck," Bentley whispered before strolling away in his wheelchair.

"Bentley," Sly hissed.

* * *

 ** _Carmelita_**

* * *

I felt footsteps pacing closer towards me. My heart raced and my body shivered once more. I snapped out of my trance, only to hear familiar mumbling. It wasn't Bentley's voice was it? Or was it just my mind playing tricks on me again? Suddenly, I felt a hand stroke my face and a soft voice mumble my name. I panicked.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I protested with a loud cry, hoping someone would hear me. The apartment was fairly empty tonight, which became a disadvantage to me.

"Hey, hey, hey, Carm, CARMELITA! Relax!" the voice cried back.

"HOW CAN I RELAX BY PERVERTED LOWLIFE SCUM LIKE YOU—" I flinched and my ears twitched. That voice… I gasped and felt two hands untie the blindfold for me. Seeing the artificial light, I blinked rapidly to adjust my vision. And I saw him.

"Now, I don't know if you still remember this, but I'm a gentleman remember?" his smooth voice rang in my ears and I grew more and more familiar.

"Sly?" I whispered. It was funny because I was supposed to be angry at him. And then I realized that I finally got to see his face again, to hear his voice again. To feel his touch again. He smirked and backed away.

"Hang on." He took out the stolen keys and unlocked both cuffs from me. I gasped and felt my now burned wrists. I looked into his eyes and was startled by something I haven't received to him in a long time: an embrace. He kept me in his arms for what seemed like ages! He held me closely, protectively. One hand stroked my back, the other on my hair and ears, and his hot breath tickling against my neck. I heard him sniff. I think he waited for me to hug him back, but I was too stiff and sceptical to respond.

"Is it really you?" I choked out while slowly wrapping my arms around him. Unfortunately that's when he pulled away slightly just to look at me.

"Who else would it be?" he stared at me with his soft brown orbs. The back of his hand stroked my face, taking away any strands of hair that got in the way. I felt my hand touch his and tears falling. It was the worst kind of moment – to cry in front of the one you love. I refused to look him in the eye and coughed out sobs. He gently held both sides of my face and gently lifted my gaze to meet his. I couldn't believe it. He was crying too. He wiped my tears away with both of his thumbs and gave me a tender smile. It wasn't a smirk or that same cocky grin he last lent me months ago. It was a sweet, yet saddening smile.

"Don't cry, mi Corazon. I'm here. It's just us now," he whispered softly.

My heartbeat quickened every time he spoke Spanish. But tonight, his every word made my heart explode. After all these years of being tempted by him, I finally managed to break out in tears. Without warning I launched myself at him and sobbed against his chest. He held me close once more and rubbed my back to soothe my emotional pain. Letting go completely, I felt his hands roaming around me, which made me suspicious. But then he brought up,

"Did they hurt you? Please tell me they didn't hurt you." His voice was desperate, like he really did care about me. If he thought he was too late, then I knew he might break.

"No, I'm fine. My wrists are slightly burned from struggling in the cuffs but I'm fine."

"Did they touch you anywhere?" His voice rose with anger and worry.

"No! I obviously tried to fight back, Cooper. Just because I'm cuffed to my own bed doesn't mean I'm entirely helpless. They did try to pin my legs down so I wouldn't kick them," I explained and felt my eyes dry up slightly. I never admitted that I wouldn't have been touched if it weren't for his perfect timing. But I left reality that time and was too tired and upset to experience anything further. He sighed in relief and kissed my burned wrist.

"I'm sorry. And you know how much I hate being tardy on my shifts," he muttered dreamily. Goodness me, it felt like a miracle to hear his smooth voice again! And for once I didn't protest, especially when he pulled me back in his arms. My cheeks dampened again as I laid my head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat, and gently stroked it. All of a sudden, I heard him hiss. I blinked slightly and realized that my tears were stinging his wounds. I gasped and backed away, leaving him confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked obliviously.

"Sly… you're bleeding!" I cried. I reached out to touch his scratches, but retracted my hand afterwards.

"Don't worry, Carm, it's nothing," he mumbled. I glared and jumped off the bed.

"Don't say that! Stay here. I'll go get my first aid kit," I ordered and left to the bathroom in search of a familiar case. While searching, I slipped on a bath robe – embarrassed after unwillingly showing off my lingerie in front of all the men who barged into my apartment.

I quickly returned and found him staring out the window. My heartbeat quickened as he turned to me with a smile, his back against the moonlight. If the lights were out, and he was still there, then I would be in heaven right now. I expected him to be disappointed to see me clothed more protectively, but to my surprise he didn't care! He was just happy to see me. He truly was a gentleman. I smiled kindly at him for the first time in a long time and offered him to sit on my bed. He obeyed.

"Forgive me for saying this, but I need you to take your shirt off," I hesitantly requested.

"Don't be sorry. I know how much you love wanting to see me shirtless," he said playfully. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm gently. Typical Sly.

"Shut up, Ringtail."

"Oh, you have no idea how much I miss that nickname. No one can pull it off quite like you, Carmelita," he went on.

"Are you going to do it or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Anything for you, my sweet."

After I saw him remove his shirt, I tried my best not to stare for too long. I've never seen him without a shirt on… at least not in a long time. I don't think I've ever seen him that way. Anyway, his chest and abdominal regions looked so gymnastic-toned! I just wanted to rest my head on him again.

"Are you going to keep on staring or are you going to patch me up? Either way, I like them both," Sly chuckled.

I shook my head and opened the case. "R-right… sorry."

"Don't be. I know you like what you see," he smirked.

"What I'd like to see is you behind bars," I joked.

"Ouch, give me a break, Carmelita, I just saved your life," he joked pretentiously while striking his chest. Then he hissed and repeated, "Ouch… okay now that really hurt," seriously this time. I laughed.

"Oh, Sly. You never change, do you?" I mumbled.

"You should've seen me around your co-workers. I felt like a monster after what they said about you," he said lowly.

I huffed and gently wrapped a bandage around his torso. My hands tingled nervously as I tried to keep my grip and stay focused. "They're always like that. I've gotten used to them mocking me and attempting to flirt with me when all they really wanted was my body. I just never expected them to assault me when I actually let my guard down for once when I really shouldn't have."

He chuckled slightly before wincing in pain as I accidentally pressed my hand on his chest too hard. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. Keep going," he said patiently. I blushed and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"It's kind of annoying knowing I'm not the only one who can let your guard down," he went on. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but tonight was very unexpected."

"So all this time you expected me to kiss you and you didn't even stop me. I can't believe it took me years to figure that out," he groaned disappointingly. My cheeks burned again.

"That's not what I meant I—"

"Relax, sweetheart, I was joking," he chuckled softly.

"Well… of course I would expect that from you! You're Sly Cooper. You always hit on girls so you can make your great escapes."

"I think you mean 'girl', Carmelita."

I squealed inside. "Stop it or else I'll kick you out of my apartment!"

He huffed. "Guess I'm not the only one who hasn't changed."

* * *

 ** _Sly_**

* * *

I groaned slightly as she continued to wrap a bandage around my abdominals. That officer sure put up a fight. Then again he was a cheetah so that explains why it was difficult to evade his attacks. After Carmelita patched me up, she prepared to keep her first aid kit away. It was a bit of a shame for her to cover up, but I respected her decision. After all, I only wanted to see her again. She may have stunned me every time we crossed paths, but tonight she literally took my breath way – in both a good and bad sense. She seemed to have lost weight, but she has gotten healthier. When I first saw her cry, I thought I'd get even with her. Can you blame me? I've been stuck in time for months and it was difficult to endure life without Carmelita and my gang. I didn't want her to leave me, not even for a second.

I gently took her hand and she swiftly turned to look at me, confused yet flattered. She held that blush all night since the minute she saw my face again. Before she could ask, my eyes gave her the answer.

Stay.

Stay with me.

Just a little longer.

She placed the kit down next to her side table and I pulled her in my arms. I wanted to cry again, but I've done my crying. I didn't want to show any more signs of weakness. Not to her especially. She laid her head on my chest while I inhaled. I felt the heat of her face burning in contact with my intensifying heartbeat. Her body shivered underneath her robe, making me hold her tighter. I hushed her soft whimpers and muttered gentle apologies for leaving her behind. Did she miss me that much? Her unleashed emotions were enough to tell, that's for sure. But a question came into mind and I broke the silence between us.

"Why?"

She looked up at me and repeated my question with bewilderment.

"Why did you tell them we were in a relationship? Why didn't you deny it?" I asked almost desperately.

"I…" she began. My face grew more and more worried.

"What?" my voice was almost impatient at that point.

She pushed me away slightly and showed me her face; her tears were filled with sadness and fear. "I would rather lose my job than my chastity, Cooper! Who do you think I've been saving myself for all these years? I knew if I said no, they were going to take away my dignity, but I didn't know they were going to do it either way! So I confessed. I did so they wouldn't hurt me."

"Carmelita," I called. Her voice was so fast it was difficult for me to keep up.

"I didn't care if I quit my job at that point!"

"Carmelita," I called again while she went on.

"I didn't care if they got me arrested!' At that moment, time slowed down for both of us and she finished her confession with these words I could never forget.

"You're more important to me than my job as an INTERPOL officer!"

My eyes widened and sparkled with shock. My lips went agape and I felt myself lean away from her. did she really mean what she said? She looked down and gave in to her tears, which were now dripping down her eyes like rain.

"You and your silly tricks. I hated them. I always hated them. So why? Why me? I don't get it all! You're an annoying thief who constantly slipped through my fingers with your cursed teasing and flirting! One moment, you kiss me, and the next you're gone. What on earth is wrong with you, Ringtail? Why did you make me feel this way, huh? Why did I grow weak whenever you're around me? Why was I filled with nothing but loneliness and guilt ever since you got lost in time? Why does my heart ache whenever you try to flirt with me? Why Sly? Of all the women out there who wanted you…

"Why did you choose me?"

For once, I was rendered speechless by her confession. It was all too sudden and it was definitely all too real for me to process. She looked at me, knowing that if I said 'because I love her' would be enough for her to kick me out without questioning. I wanted to explain deeper.

"Words can't express why I love you, Carmelita, but all I can say is: you're everything I want in a woman. You're smart, beautiful, strong-willed, feisty, determined, persistent… no other woman can compare to you, Carmelita. You're one of the main reasons why I love my job. If anyone can cross the earth chasing me for all eternity, it's you. And only you. I faked amnesia so I can make things work between us. I tried to change the world for you, I tried to change _myself_ for you.

"I'll do anything for you besides turning myself in because it would be a disgrace to my family name. You know that. You've met my ancestors so you know how important the family business is. And I respect your job anyway, so I help out by busting up crooks here and there for you to make your job easier! I'm one in a million criminals you would need to catch, Carmelita, but I don't want that to stop you from chasing me 'till the day I say 'I give up' which we both know is never going to happen. I love you, Carmelita. I wouldn't force you to feel the same way, but I at least want you to know that what I feel for you is real," I finished. It certainly wasn't easy to let it all out in one night, but it was worth every breath.

"Sly," was all she whispered. I sighed and waited for my own heart to break. I've been seeing this coming for ages. I just never had the guts to admit my defeat. I thought I was never going to have her. Maybe she does deserve someone better than me.

"I should get going," I announced bitterly. I took my shirt and before I could stand to reach my cane, Carmelita stopped me.

"No!" Her voice was loud and demanding as it echoed throughout the room. I was slightly startled. She looked down.

"Stay. Please. I don't want you to leave me again," she whimpered. My heart ached with sympathy and lowered myself on the bed once more.

"I love you." And I heard it. At long last, I finally heard it. It wasn't forced out or anything. She flat out just said it. Those three words, they were barely a whisper. And I heard it all clearly. Another thing that startled me was that she pulled me close and finally shut our distances away with a kiss. It started out rough, but later softened. I was beyond shocked to see Carmelita making the move on me. I felt like the luckiest man alive. She snaked her arms around my neck, and pulled me down the bed so that I was now on top of her. She stroked my chest and clenched against my fur, anxiously waiting for a response. Although I haven't kissed a girl in a long time, I knew I still had it in me. Much like she did, I saved myself for her. And I must admit, wow was she a passionate kisser! I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back, melting into the sweet, sweet moment. It was there, in the city of love, where I was about to spend my first night with the woman I love… in her own bedroom. The kiss lasted what felt like a millennia to me and we broke apart begging for air. She smiled warmly at me and I returned it, saying:

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear those words." Cliché right?

If you're thinking that we were going to 'get it on' then think again? I was too tired for that. We both were. All I did was lay next to her, pull the covers over our heads and held my lovely inspector in my arms securely. I hummed with delight as she stroked my chest. There was no way I'm letting another man besides myself get his hands on her. I know she isn't going to allow that upon herself either, but after what I've seen tonight, I can tell that she couldn't do it alone.

And that was it. The night was calm once again and has aged by the hour. Of course, timing was everything. And while the night was still young, I got what I wanted. I'm back in my home world, I got to see my gang again, I fought some unexpected scoundrels for old times' sakes, and here I am resting at last, embracing my greatest treasure of all: the love of my life, Carmelita Fox. Things couldn't be better. And it was all because of one, not-so-simple confession.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
